


Highschool Olicity

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Mild Language, tutoring sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Because Oliver Queen is failing his classes, Felicity starts tutoring him. Will their relationship developed into something more than platonic?[This story will take you through the highschool adventures and hardships of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak]Hope you guys enjoy! :D





	1. Failing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for deciding to give this story a chance. I promise you won't be disappointed! I've been wanting to write this for a while and I will try to release updates every week! All right without further ado, I present... Highschool Olicity ❤️

"You're failing Oliver!", Moira was livid. "Your senior year of highschool and you're failing three classes Oliver! How could you let something like this happen!". Oliver rolled his eyes, "mom it's not that big a deal". His dad spoke up next, "On the contrary son. This is a very big deal. Not only are you in jeopardy of not graduating but you could also lose your spot on the team. Oliver, you are captain of the soccer team, you need to set a better example". Oliver crossed his arms, "okay, I'm sorry! But what do you want me to do about it!". Moira answered quickly, "Well, for starters you're getting a tutor". Oliver scoffed, "That's fine. Laurel Lance can tutor me". Moira laughed, "Oliver, there is no way I'm letting your ex girlfriend tutor you". Oliver scoffed again, "why not! She is like the smartest kid in the whole school!". Moira stared at Oliver, "I'm well aware Miss Lance is very bright but Oliver, you and I both know she is not the smartest girl in school. Besides, she gets easily distracted by you and I need to know your tutor will stay focused. I will go down to the school tomorrow and speak with the principal about who could best help you". Oliver didn't say anything, he just glared before storming off to his room. 

"Mrs. Queen, to what do I owe the pleasure?", the principle, Mr. Smith, sat down across the seat from Moira. "Well, you see my son is failing and I was curious as to whether you know of any high performing students who would be willing to tutor him?". Mr. Smith pondered the question then went to typing on his computer, "There is one student who has been on my radar. Amazing grades, she's an incredibly intelligent student". Moira cringed, a female tutor was not the best idea in Oliver's case. "Mr. Smith, I'm sure this girl is very smart but I'm not sure a female tutor would be best for Oliver. He tends to make girls, well... distracted". Mr. Smith nodded his head, "I completely understand that Mrs. Queen but this girl is different. She is only a sophomore-" Moira interrupted him, "Oliver is a senior. He is taking senior courses, would a sophomore be able to understand the work Oliver needs to be doing?". The principal continued, "-well she is a sophomore but she is in Oliver's chemistry class. She is also in AP Calculus and AP literature. She is a very determined student, she is actually on her way to graduate this year. I think if you gave her a chance she could really make a difference in Oliver's life" Moira thought about it for a moment, "I will take your word for it Mr. Smith. What is her name?". Mr. Smith smiled, "her name is Felicity, Felicity Smoak" 

Felicity had spent the night at her best friend Caitlin's house. Like Felicity, Caitlin Snow was in advanced classes. Caitlin wanted to be a doctor, but Felicity had more of an interest in technological things. The two girls had met when they were five years old and have been inseparable ever since. Felicity had woken up in the morning and decided to get dressed and check her emails. It was mostly spam but when she saw an email from her principal she opened it immediately. As soon as Felicity read it she gasped, "Oh my god!". Caitlin came running in, her hair a mess and her toothbrush in hand, "What's wrong!". Felicity kept looking at her computer, "The principal just emailed me asking if I would be willing to tutor someone. That someone being Oliver Queen". Caitlin just looked at her, "Felicity. I literally woke up five minutes ago. I didn't even finish brushing my teeth when I hear you scream. Jeesh. You are such a drama queen" Caitlin turned and walked back to the bathroom. Felicity threw her hand up in the air, "Well sorry! It was kinda shocking and plus there is no way in hell I'm tutoring Oliver Queen". Caitlin walked back into the room brushing her hair, "and why not? What's so bad about Oliver Queen?" Felicity gave Caitlin a confused look, "what bad about-? Everything is bad about him! Don't you read the tabloids! He's a rich and privileged jackass who sticks his dick in anything that moves". Caitlin doubled over in laughter, "Okay, okay you're right. But hey? Maybe you could get something out of it?". Felicity's interest peeked, "What do you mean by that?". Caitlin shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Maybe you could get an internship at QC or maybe just have them pay you?". Felicity scoffed, "I'm not gonna have them just hand me cash. Although I do have another idea. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm gonna actually tutor Oliver Queen". Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Oh don't complain. You're going to be spending a lot of quality time with the hottest guy in school. You should be grateful". Felicity laughed and threw a pillow at Caitlin before making her way towards the door. "I have to go talk to Moira Queen to let her know I'm excepting her offer. Can I meet you back here when I'm done?". Caitlin looked around her room, "Where else would I be?". Felicity shook her head and walked outside heading towards her car. Next stop: The Queen Mansion. 

When Felicity arrived at the Queen mansion her jaw dropped. The place was huge! How can one family live in this castle?! She knocked on the door regretting her decision already. A woman with a Russian accent opened the door, "Can I help you?". Felicity smiled nervously, "um yes, I'm here to speak to Mrs. Queen". The Russian women tilted her head to the side, "Give me one moment, I go get Mrs. Queen" Felicity nodded her head as the lady walked off. Felicity's thoughts were interrupted when Moira Queen appeared in the doorway, "Hello there, who are you?" Suddenly Felicity's throat closed up, she had seen Moira Queen on TV numerous of times but in person she was much more intimidating. "Um, you had requested me? To be Oliver's tutor I mean. I just came to discuss details". Moira's face softened immediately, "Oh my! Of course! Where are my manners? Please dear, come inside". Felicity smiled as Moira led her to the dining room table. Felicity couldn't help but notice that the house was bigger on the inside. How was that even possible?! Moira once again snapped Felicity out of her thought, "So you would be tutoring Oliver after school, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, for three hours. For at least until the end of the semester. Does that work well for your schedule dear?" Felicity nodded, "that sounds fine Mrs. Queen but-". Moira interrupted, "wonderful. We will have the sessions begin next week". Okay Felicity it's now or never, "I do have one condition. Well it's more of a request than a condition but none the less-" Felicity bit her tongue to stop rambling as Moira was staring right through her, "-if I do succeed in helping raise Oliver's grades, I think it is fair to ask that you could, write me a recommendation letter. You see I'm trying to get into M.I.T. and a letter of recommendation from you would greatly help". Moira's facial expression never changed but she took a step towards her, "Miss Smoak, Oliver is failing three classes. He has a 43% in chemistry, a 50% in English and a 39% in calculus. If you can get my son to a 75% in all classes, I'll have myself, my husband and Q.C.s Vice President write you a letter of recommendation to any school of your choosing" Felicity's eyes went wide. So many thoughts were running through her head but she had to make a choice quick, "I do believe we have a deal Mrs. Queen". Moira smiled as she walked Felicity out. If she was being honest with herself, Felicity really felt that she was in over her head but she simply couldn't turn down an opportunity to possibly get a letter from Robert Queen, Moira Queen, AND Walter Steele. As Felicity drove back to Caitlin's she was deep in thought. "How bad could it really be?"


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know it is about the middle of September also, Felicity tutors Oliver every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday right after school. This chapter is about their first tutoring sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write! Had a bit of writers block but I'm back in the game with TONS of ideas. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter !!!

__When Oliver found out Felicity was going to be his tutor he was upset. When he found out Felicity was a sophomore, he was ecstatic. Sophomore girls practically threw themselves at his feet. What makes Felicity any different? He would flirt and charm his way through each session and soon enough she would be doing his homework for him. His mother really made this too easy for him.

The second Oliver walked in the door his mother was waiting for him with a stern look, "You're twenty minutes late". Oliver shrugged, "I'm sorry, I got caught up with Tommy. I'll try to be early next time". His mother gave a deep sigh, but eventually she let it go, "Felicity is waiting for you in the study. I expect you to be on your best behavior". He put his most charming Oliver Queen smile and walked in the room, "Felicity Smoak. Hi, I'm Oliver Queen". Felicity rolled her eyes, "You're late and I know who you are. We've been in the same class for over a month now". Oliver's face scrunched up in confusion, that was not the response he was used to getting from 16 year old girls.

Felicity was in the middle of describing hydrogen bonds when Oliver decided he was bored. _Time to work that Oliver Queen charm_ , he thought to himself before interrupting her, "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are". Felicity gritted her teeth, "how about we not play this game?". Oliver gave her a playful look, "I don't know what you're talking about?". Felicity tilted her head to the side and gave him a 'don't bullshit me' kind of look. "Look I'm serious Felicity. I'm not playing a game. I was thinking maybe after we're done studying we could go have dinner or see a movie?" He flashed that Oliver Queen smile again. Then Felicity did the last thing Oliver expected her to do... she laughed, "no". Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I just asked you out". Felicity looked at Oliver a grin still on her face, "I know you did. And I still said no". Oliver scoffed and gave a confused smile, "I've never been rejected in my life". Felicity shrugged, "Well, there's a first time for everything I guess". Oliver starred at her, "excuse me?!". Felicity slammed her pencil down, "Look Oliver I know this whole billionaire douchebag act works on every other girl but it's not gonna work on me so please, don't even try. Can we get back to work now?". Oliver mouth hung open. No girl had ever talked to him like that. In fact no person in general has ever talked to him like that. "Yeah, you're probably right, we should get back to work". Felicity smiled sarcastically and resumed her lecture. Oliver wasn't really listening though, he was way deep in thought, There's something different about this girl.

 _"Look Oliver, I know this whole billionaire douchebag act works on every other girl but it's not gonna work on me..."._ Moira Queen had overheard the entire conversation and her smile grew bigger with every word Felicity said. Had she actually found a girl who wouldn't immediately melt under her sons charming facade? Perhaps she had.

Wednesday came and Oliver was late once again. He was late that following Friday too. Next Monday came and again, Oliver showed up late. He promised his mother he would be on time Wednesday, but he walked through the door 30 minutes after school ended. It was Friday once again and this time Oliver showed up an hour late. Felicity was mad. No she wasn't mad, she was furious. "What the hell makes you think it's okay for you to show up an hour late to YOUR OWN tutoring session?". Oliver shrugged, "Look, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time today". Felicity softly chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder.". Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Wonder what?". This time Felicity shrugged, "Wonder how it feels to live like a pretentious asshole everyday". Oliver's head snapped her direction, "Excuse me?! What makes you think you can talk to me like that?". Felicity stood up and crossed her arms, "Everyday you come home late. You try to get me to help you cheat and you don't pay attention when I try to teach you some thing. Everyday so far, you've wasted my time. You have everything handed to you and you act like you life is so hard". Oliver pointed a finger at her, "that's not true! I don't have everything handed to me Felicity!" Felicity rolled her eyes, "Really? Do you buy your own things? Make your own food? Clean your own room? You have three F's and your still captain of the soccer team because your parents wrote the school a check. How do you call that 'not getting thins handed to you'?". Oliver put his head down, he had no response to that. It was true, he did have other people clean for him, and cook for him, and buy him things. He shouldn't have a starting position on the team but he does. Oliver whispered in a low voice, "There's more to me than just my money...". Felicity gathered her things and sighed, "Then prove it", with that she started for the door. Oliver called after her, "Where are you going?". She had her hand on the doorknob but he still turned around, "I'm going home".

Oliver watched her shut the door and drive off. Felicity was right, he did have everything handed to him. But Oliver Queen was more than just a number in a bank account and he was going to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought down below. Will try to post soon :)
> 
> Also please make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more awesome Olicity content! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	3. Calculus and Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally starts to realize, taking responsibility isn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE.

The last bell rang signaling the end of school on Monday. Felicity gave Caitlin a quick hug goodbye and pulled out her car keys. She knew that Oliver was going to be late, like he always was. But on that Monday, Oliver was home on time. When Felicity knocked on the door and it was Oliver who answered it, she was surprised to say the least. "Well look at this. Someone decided to not waste other people's time today?". Oliver chuckled and looked down at his feet, then gestured for her to come inside. She smiled up at him before walking inside. 

Felicity started pulling out her chemistry textbook, but stopped when Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you think we could not do chemistry today?". Felicity frowned, "Oliver just because you show up on time doesn't mean we can just-". Oliver cut her off, "No, no, no! I don't wanna skip. That's not what I meant. I just meant, instead of doing chemistry can we focus on calculus? There's a 40 point quiz this Friday, and it would be nice to get a good grade". Felicity stared at Oliver in shock, "Um, yeah. Yes, definitely. That's a great idea, we can totally work on calculus" 

 

It was a hard problem, Felicity had been working with Oliver for half an hour trying to find the limit. "Come on Oliver. You can do this, you've already factored the numerator and the denominator so technically your halfway there". There was no tone in her voice, not the slightest bit of irritation or frustration. It kept Oliver calm, knowing she was being patient with him. "I'm really sorry Felicity, but I just don't think I can do it". Felicity put her hand on Oliver's forearm and looked him right in the eye, "Yes you can do it. I believe in you". She believed in him? Even though he had given her no reason to, she still believed in him! He looked down at his paper again, after a few minutes his eyes got wide, "I got it! If I divide out the factors 'X-2', then the limit can be computed!" Felicity smiled, "Yes! Yes exactly! So that means the limit is?" Felicity waited in anticipation as Oliver scribble down more mathematical terms on his paper. "The limit is 11/4. Am I right?". Felicity stood up and grabbed his paper, quickly checking over his work, "Yes! It's all correct!". Oliver jumped out of his seat and hugged Felicity. Truth be told it caught her completely off guard, but after a couple seconds she wrapped her arms around Oliver and hugged him back, as she hugged him she couldn't help but notice, "wow you have really big muscles". Oliver pulled back and looked at her, "Thank you?", he chuckled. Felicity's eyes got wide and she blushed, "Oh my god. I didn't mean it". Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay well I did mean it, how could I not mean it. You're left arm is like the size of both of my arms side by side. Um, I just meant that I didn't mean to say it out loud. That's all, can you actually please just forget I ever said anything?". Oliver couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face, "I didn't know someone could babble on like that". Felicity shook her head, "Yeah I tend to ramble on when I'm nervous. Sorry". Oliver cocked his head to the side at the slight confession, "Well you rambled just now, so may I ask, whatever do you have to be nervous about right now Felicity?". Felicity smiled sheepishly as she sat back down, "I think we should get back to work". Oliver chuckled, "you are so right, my apologies for the distraction". 

They worked through seven more calculus problems, finished two worksheets from chemistry, and got through an entire chapter of their class assigned novel. Oliver was walking Felicity out, "Thank you for actually listening to me today". Oliver rolled his eyes, "Do you ever stop being so sassy all the time?". Felicity shook her head, "Nope". They smiled at each other, "Are you gonna be greeting me at the door on Wednesday or is this whole 'On Time and Paying Attention' thing a one time deal?". Oliver laughed again, "There's that sass and don't worry, I'll be on time". She flashed him a genuine smile, "Awesome, I look forward to it. Goodbye Oliver". He called out after her as she walked to her car, "Goodbye Felicity" 

The next day:  
Chemistry. Felicity's last class of the day and also her least favorite. It's not that she didn't like chemistry, she did. It was the teacher she couldn't stand, Mr. Davis. He was rude and gave out ridiculously hard pop quizzes. At least she had been lucky enough to get paired up with Caitlin for a lab partner in the beginning of the year. She loved working with Caitlin, she was trustworthy and extremely intelligent. Not to mention she was her best friend, what more could you ask for in a lab partner? But of course, Mr. Davis just loved making children's lives miserable. It was Tuesday andMr. Davis decided it was time to rearrange the seating chart, and that meant assigning new lab partners. Everyone groaned when they heard the news, but that didn't stop him as he read off the list of new partners. Tommy Merlyn, I'll be pairing you up with Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, I'll be pairing you up with Caitlin Snow...-" Felicity and Caitlin frowned at each other, as Caitlin trudged her way to her new table. "Felicity Smoak, I'm pairing you up with Oliver Queen" Oliver turned and smirked at her as he grabbed his backpack and made his way to her table. Mr. Davis was still reading off other people names but Felicity blocked him out. All she could focus on was the fact that Oliver Queen, was her new lab partner. She looked to the side and caught a couple of girls glaring at her. Like it was her fault Oliver Queen was going to be sitting next to her for the rest of the year! Her train of thought was soon broken as Oliver sat down next to her, "Hey there partner"

30 minutes into class:  
"Okay if you hand me the solvent I can add it to the chlorine and then we can... Oliver, stop playing with my hair". Oliver had been twirling her hair around the tip of his pencil for about five minutes. He almost couldn't help it, her ponytail was just so mesmerizing. Nonetheless he stopped and sat up straight, "Sorry, my bad". Felicity laughed, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Now can you hand me the solvent please?". Oliver looked around, "Oh right, here you go". He watched Felicity work in fascination. She was so good at mixing and measuring chemicals. When he was partners with Tommy it would always take him so many tries to get it right. Felicity always did it perfect the first time. It was so... impressive. All good things must come to an end though and soon enough the bell rang and school was dismissed. Felicity quickly packed up her things and walked out the door with Caitlin. For the first time in his life, Oliver Queen enjoyed chemistry class. 

Felicity was driving to Caitlin's house. Since she didn't tutor Oliver on Tuesdays she usually headed to Caitlin's to do homework and catch up. Caitlin ambushed her the second she walked in the door "Okay you need to tell me every detail about what it is like to be lab partners with Oliver Queen". Felicity scoffed, "There are no details Cait". Caitlin sighed, "Oh come on! Tons of girls would kill to sit next to him, you gotta give me something! Anything!". Felicity tried to think, "He plays with my hair". Caitlin's smile turned into a confused expression, "Okay, not as glamorous as I thought but I guess that's kind of sexy?". Felicity snapped, "Sexy? How is playing with someone's hair sexy?". Caitlin shrugged, "Well when it comes to Oliver, everything he does it sexy. I mean admit it, Oliver Queen is hot". Feeling trapped Felicity changed the subject, "would you quit interrogating me! Tell me about your new lab partner. What's his name again?". Caitlin smiled, "His name is Barry and he's actually really cute and really smart". Felicity poked Caitlin in the stomach, "Awe! You like Barry". Caitlin laughed, "yeah, I guess we both have a crush on our lab partners". Felicity chucked, "Yeah I guess so". Caitlin gasped and her mouth hung open. Felicity was confused, "What are you looking at me like that for?". Caitlin broke out into an enormous grin, "replay the conversation we just had". Felicity replayed the conversation in her head, and then it dawned on her. Felicity's eyes got wide as the realization hit her, "Oh my god. I just told you I like Oliver". Caitlin nodded her head as she practically bounced off the walls, "Yes you did!". Felicity sat down and put her head in her hands, "God dammit". Caitlin frowned and put an arm around her, "Hey whats wrong?". Felicity looked up at Caitlin with a sad smile, "I like Oliver Queen".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there ya go! Felicity finally admitted her true feeling! I hope you guys don't think the story is moving to fast. I'm not a big fan of angst and I really wanna write dating Olicity. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and opinions down in the comments :)
> 
> Also please make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more awesome Olicity content! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	4. Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out the grade he got on his test and... Felicity meets Thea!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty fluffy. Hope you enjoy :)

Oliver and Felicity had been working on Calculus extra hard the entire week. If Oliver got a 70% or better on that 40 point quiz it could raise his grade by 2%! That may not seem like much, but every bit counts. Finally, the day had come: Friday. Felicity gave him a quick pep talk before he walked to class, "You can do this. Just remember the formulas and you'll do great. Don't forget, I believe in you". Oliver didn't say anything. He just smiled as she walked away. He whispered to himself, "here goes nothing"

Oliver sat down next to Felicity in chemistry. "So? How do you think you did?". Oliver took a deep breath, "good". Felicity turned away, she didn't press, she wanted to. Oh boy she wanted to. She wanted to ask him about every problem, every question, every answer. But she knew that's not what he needed. He was probably nervous as hell and he just needed space. So, they got through chemistry class like usual. Felicity would ramble on, Oliver would laugh, Oliver would make a joke, Felicity would laugh. It was fun like that, the perfect distraction. Before Felicity could dart out of class Oliver grabbed her arm, "Hey, before you run off, I was gonna ask if maybe you wanted a ride to the mansion?". Felicity smiled, "actually that would be great. My car broke down today, so I didn't really have a ride to begin with". Oliver smiled down at her, "Awesome lets go". 

Once the pair got to the Queen mansion they waited anxiously for the email from Oliver's math teacher, informing them of his grade. Finally after four agonizing minutes Oliver's phone buzzed. "Do you think it's the email?". Felicity bit her bottom lip, "only one way to find out". Oliver slowly unlocked his phone and opened up his emails: 

 

[OLIVER J. QUEEN]  
Oliver.Queen03@starlinghigh.com  
Subject: Calculus  
\---  
Results: [32/40] -80%  
New grade: 41%  
Teachers note: Well done Mr. Queen.  
I am very impressed. 

 

Oliver was silently reading the email until Felicity broke his train of thought, "Well?! Did you pass or what Oliver?!". Felicity was getting nervous. She really needed Oliver to start doing well on tests and quizzes if she had any hope of getting those recommendation letters. All her worries washed away when he smiled a huge smile and flipped his phone screen towards her, "I got an 80!". Felicity squealed, "I knew you could do it!", She threw her arms around Oliver's neck, hugging him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around". Only when he set her down did he realize how close their faces were. Felicity held his gaze for a moment before taking a step back and clearing her throat, "Um like I said, I'm really proud of you". Oliver grinned, "we should celebrate". Felicity's curiosity peeked, "what do you have in mind?". Oliver shrugged, "Big Belly Burger?". Felicity frowned, "I don't have any money". Oliver shook his head, "My treat. You can call it my way of saying thank you for working with me so hard all week". Felicity nodded her head, "Okay then, that sounds good". Oliver made his way towards the staircase, "Just one second. I'm gonna grab my jacket then we can go". Felicity sat down on the couch, she had been scrolling through on phone when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over her phone to see the cutest little brown haired girl starring at her. Felicity jumped, "Oh hi there". The little girl didn't say anything, she just stood their with her arms crossed. "I'm Felicity, what's your name?". The young brunette still stood their but she managed to answer this time, "I'm Thea". Felicity smiled at the girl, "It's nice to meet you Thea". Thea had a stoic look on her face, "are you Ollie's girlfriend?". Felicity's eyes widened, "No, no. I'm not Oliver's girlfriend. I'm just his tutor". Once Felicity had assured her that she was not Oliver's girlfriend, her expression seemed to soften. "What's a tutor?". Felicity pondered the question, "A tutor is someone who gives you extra help on your school work. I give Oliver extra help with reading, math,-". Thea cut her off, "You help Ollie with math!?". Felicity smiled, "Yes I do. I'm really good at math". Thea uncrossed her arms and sighed, "Lucky. I'm really bad at math. Hey! If you help Ollie with his math does that mean you could help me too?". Thea had a look of hope in her eyes. Felicity nodded her head, "Of course I could. Do you have homework". Thea smiled, "Yeah! Hold on, I'm gonna go get it! Don't move!". Thea ran out of the living room and returned moments later with a worksheet in hand. "Look you see! It's really hard, my teacher is making us do subtraction". Felicity bit her lip to keep from smiling, she almost couldn't help it. The little girl was just so cute! After a few minutes Felicity had shown Thea a trick for subtracting and the youngest Queen finished her worksheet in five minutes flat. "You are super smart Felicity". Felicity pointed to herself, "Me? Uh uh, you Thea, are the super smart one". Felicity tickled Thea and she started giggling, which in turn made Felicity start giggling and soon enough the two girls couldn't control their laughter. 

Oliver came down the stairs a few moments after and saw Thea sitting on the couch with Felicity, "Oh no" he whispered to himself. Oliver loved spending time with his younger sister. She was always so fun and energetic but whenever his old girlfriends or friends would come over they would always be annoyed by Thea, usually then getting upset with Oliver for letting his little sister bother them. He walked right up behind Thea and picked her up from under the arms and lifted her off the couch, "Come on Speedy, lets leave my friend alone". Usually Thea would protest, beg him to let her stay but it wasn't Thea's voice who protested this time, "She's not bothering me Oliver, we were just talking together". Oliver let go of Thea's hand, "Wait, what?". Thea ran back over to Felicity and jumped next to her, "Yeah! I wasn't annoying her Ollie. Felicity helped me with my math, she's really smart. Look I finished my whole worksheet!" Thea held the paper up for Oliver to see, "You helped her with her math?". Felicity shrugged, "Of course I did. It was no big deal". Oliver pursed his lips, "Well that's awesome. Anyway Speedy, Felicity and I have to go, but I'll be back later okay?". Thea frowned, "can I go with you guys?". Oliver kneeled down in front of Thea, "I think Felicity might like it better if it was just the two of us". Once again Felicity interjected, "actually I wouldn't mind at all Oliver. She can totally come, if you're okay with it?". Oliver stood up, a cautious look on his face, "You really wouldn't mind if my sister came with us?". Felicity smiled, "Are you kidding? Why would I mind?". Olive turned towards Thea with a big smile on his face, "I hope you're hungry Thea". Thea smiled as Oliver picked her up and tossed her on his back, "Yay! Piggy back ride!". 

Once they were in the car and driving Oliver turned on the radio and Thea started singing along with some random song. Oliver whispered just loud enough for Felicity to hear, "Thanks again for letting her come". Felicity gave Oliver a puzzled look, "You keep saying that. Why?". Oliver looked ahead at the road, "Usually my friends don't like it when Thea tags along. Laurel used to get so annoyed by her, I never really knew why. Tommy's really the only one who likes spending time with Thea, so I guess I'm just surprised you were so okay with her coming". Felicity shook her head in disbelief, "Your sister is absolutely adorable and I'm happy to help her with homework or just spend time with her". Oliver couldn't help it, he just looked over and smiled at her. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. A real, heartfelt, genuine smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write Thea okay??? I hope I did. Something big happens in the next chapter. SOMETHING REALLY BIG  
> Anyway, comment your thoughts down below :)
> 
> Also please make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more awesome Olicity content! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	5. I like who I become when I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and Thea enjoy a lovely dinner at Big Belly Burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big happens. Trust me, y'all are gonna be happy ;)

"We're here speedy". Oliver had just parked the car when Thea was already running in the diner. Oliver walked next to Felicity, "Big Belly Burger is Thea's favorite. She loves it here". Once they walked in, they saw Thea was already sitting in a booth. "Felicity! If you want you can sit next to me". How could Felicity say no when Thea was looking up at her with those big green eyes, "Id love to". Felicity slid in the booth next to Thea and Oliver sat down across from them. The waiter came over, "what can I get for you folks?". Thea looked at Oliver with puppy dog eyes, "Ollie can I please, pretty please have a milkshake". Oliver laughed, Thea always asked for a milkshake and Oliver always said yes, "Sure speedy. Do you want one too Felicity?". Felicity frowned, "um I've actually never had a milkshake. I've had ice cream and milk. Just never together". Thea gasped, "Ollie, she has to have a milkshake". Oliver had a serious look on his face, "For once, I completely agree with you Speedy. Three strawberry milkshakes please.". The waiter was about to walk away when Thea called after him, "and a side of fries!". Oliver turned to Thea, "I know exactly what you want with those fries and speedy that's disgusting". Thea huffed, "It's not disgusting! It's delicious and I bet Felicity is gonna love it!". Felicity looked between both of the Queen siblings, "Um, love what exactly?". Oliver started to speak up but Thea cut him off, "You'll see soon enough"

After a few minutes the waiter brought over their three milkshakes and fries. Thea picked up a fry and turned to Felicity, "okay. Watch me closely, then do exactly what I do". Thea took her fry and dipped it in her milkshake. The strawberry liquid coated the entire fry and Thea put the whole thing in her mouth. Oliver chuckled, "Told you it was disgusting". Thea groaned, "Ollie it's not disgusting. I promise you, you're gonna like it Felicity". Felicity swallowed nervously as she too dipped a French fry in her shake and ate it hesitantly. Once Felicity had finished she turned to Oliver, "I'm really sorry, but I like it". Felicity gave a sorry smile to Oliver and Thea high fived Felicity. Oliver sat back, "I can't believe you traitor". Felicity dipped another French fry in her shake, "I'm sorry Oliver but the combination of the two unlikely ingredients just go really well together. It's a perfect mix of sweet and salty". Oliver rolled his eyes as he watched both girls devour their fries and milkshake. Felicity slid out of the booth, "I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back". As soon as Felicity was out of earshot Thea leaned towards Oliver, "I really like your girlfriend". Oliver frowned at Thea, "She's not my girlfriend". Thea shrugged and continued to sip her milkshake, "Well she should be. She's really nice, way better than Laurel". Oliver half scoffed/ half laughed, "Speedy! That's not very nice" Thea shrugged again, "Well it's true. I know Felicity's not your girlfriend but you should change that". Oliver opened his mouth to say something but at that same moment Felicity sat back down. "I'm back. What were you guys talking about?". Not trusting Thea's answer, Oliver quickly spoke up, "Nothing really. It doesn't matter". The rest of the dinner continued without trouble. The three were continuously talking, and if they weren't talking they were laughing. Felicity got along great with Thea, but when Thea started yawning three times a minute, Oliver knew he had to take her home. "Alright speedy, I think it's time to go". Thea could barely keep her eyes open and her head was leaning against Felicity's shoulder. "Do we have to go?". Oliver stood up and left 2 twenties on the table before scooping Thea up into his arms. They rode back to the mansion in silence, careful as not to wake the sleeping seven year old in the back. Once Oliver got home he put Thea to bed and came back downstairs. To his surprise, Felicity was still there. Once she saw him she perked up, "If you remember you gave me a ride here then you would also remember I don't have my car with me". Oliver hit his head, "Right! Of course, you need a ride home. Come on, let's go". The car ride was once again comfortable silence. Only interrupted when Felicity had to give him directions. After around 10 minutes they pulled up in front of a small white apartment complex. "Well this is it". As Felicity moved to get out Oliver got out too, "I'll walk you to the door". 

"Thanks for the ride and the food. I had a good time today". Oliver smiled and started walking away as Felicity unlocked her door. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, replaying his sisters words in his head. "I know she's not your girlfriend, but maybe you should change that". He turned around, "Felicity?". Felicity stopped unlocking her door, "What's up?". Oliver walked up to her, hands in his pockets, "Would you like to go out with me?". Felicity tensed up and frowned, "You already tried this on me before Oliver". Oliver put his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not asking you out in hopes that one day you'll help me cheat. I'm asking you out because-", Oliver paused for a second, "-I'm asking you out because you're smart and funny and gorgeous and you get along great with my sister. And I really like the person I am when I'm with you". Felicity instantly relaxed at his words "So you're asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? Like a date-date?". Oliver smiled and nodded his head, "yeah I am". Felicity couldn't control the enormous grin spreading across her face. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot". Oliver smiled, "breakfast tomorrow? 8:30?". Felicity nodded her head in excitement, "That sounds amazing. I look forward to it. Not in a creepy way. I just meant that I think it's gonna be nice and were probably gonna have fun. I'm not trying to put pressure on you to make it fun, that's not what I meant either-". Felicity bit her tongue, she physically clamped her teeth down hard on her tongue to stop herself from talking. "I'm sorry, I was rambling again. Just forget I said anything". Felicity shut her eyes tight. "I think it's really cute when you ramble on". Felicity looked up and Oliver was smiling at her. Not really knowing how to respond to that she started to open her door, "Goodnight Oliver". He waved at her as she made her way inside, "Goodnight Felicity". As Oliver drove away he couldn't stop smiling. Felicity sank back against the door, in complete shock that Oliver Queen actually had asked her out. Once she caught her bearing she grabbed her phone and dialed the first number on her contacts list, "Caitlin. You're never going to believe what just happened"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Oliver finally asked her out! Once again I hope this story isn't going too fast for you guys. I am going a little easy on the characters because we get enough angst on the show. I think they deserve a little fluff. :) 
> 
> Anyway, comment your thoughts down below :D
> 
> Also please make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more awesome Olicity content! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	6. Coast City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on their first date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to formally apologize for taking SO LONG to write this. The truth is that I got super busy with my schools final exams, my soccer tournaments, and traveling to visit family, that I just didn't make writing this chapter a priority. 
> 
> I also was conflicted with how I should write it. Whether it should be sweet and go really good or if it should be angsty and problematic. I would write half of it and then delete it and start over. I did this like three times lmao, just because I wanted to write it perfectly because this is such an important chapter. 
> 
> Then I realized nothing is perfect and all you guys really wanted was a good chapter. So that's what I wrote. Without further ado I present---> THE DATE ❤️

 

"OliverQueenjustaskedmeout!"

"Felicity you know I can't understand you when you talk that fast". Felicity huffed in annoyance, "Oliver Queen. Just. Asked. Me. Out". Felicity heard a loud thud on the other end of the line, "Caitlin are you okay?".

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just dropped my phone, did you just say Oliver Queen asked you out?!". Felicity smiled again, "I'm not even kidding Cait. Oliver got a good grade on his test, so we went to big belly burger. Then he drove me home and as I was unlocking my door he asked me if I wanted to go to breakfast with him tomorrow". Caitlin let out a long, "Aawweeeeee" into the phone, "That is so cute. Breakfast dates are the sweetest. I'll be over at your house in ten minutes. I need to be there in the morning to help you get ready". Felicity shook head, "That's actually a great idea. Thanks Cait, I'll see you soon"

Once Felicity ended the call she stood up off the floor and tried to process the events that had just played out. _Oliver, the guy she was tutoring, the hottest guy in school, the guy she had a crush on, just her out. What kind of crazy world was she living in_? Just then she heard the doorbell ring and ran to let Caitlin in. The second the door was open Caitlin barged in, suitcase in hand. "I have big plans for you tomorrow Smoak. Big plans. Plans that need you fully rested. So get ready for bed". Felicity scoffed, it was only 9:30pm. "I'm not going to bed right now Caitlin, it's not even 10:00 yet". Caitlin sighed, "fine. But the second that clock says 10:00 you go to bed. Promise me!". Felicity held out her pinky finger, "I pinky promise".

About fifteen minutes later Felicity's phone buzzed, "Holy shit! It's Oliver!". Caitlin rushed to Felicity's side, "open it! I gotta see what it says!"

**Messages:**  
**OLIVER: just to be clear, I'll be picking you up at 9:30 tomorrow morning, oh and be prepared to be out the whole day**

Felicity gulped, "Quick. How should I respond? Caitlin thought for a moment, "Try to sound excited, but not too excited. You know what I mean?". Felicity looked back at her phone-

**FELICITY: Sounds great, I can't wait :)**

He texted back immediately--

**OLIVER: Oh and also make sure to bring a swimsuit**

**FELICITY: Why do I need a swimsuit??**

**OLIVER: That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow ;)**

Felicity showed Caitlin the texts, "Why does he want me to bring a bathing suit?". Caitlin shrugged, "I have no idea but I'm already jealous". Felicity laughed and playfully pushed Caitlin, "Would you shut up and quit lusting over my date!". Both girls started laughing, but even the playful banter couldn't distract Felicity from that nervous feeling in her stomach.

In the morning Felicity woke up at 8:00am to a very alert Caitlin telling her she needed at least an hour and a half to get ready. Felicity didn't believe her and kept on sleeping. In fact she didn't get up until Caitlin poured a bucket of ice all over her. "OH MY GOD. IM UP! IM UP!". Caitlin laughed, "I knew that would wake you up". Felicity scowled at her bestfriend, "Whatever killer frost. I need a shower"

Felicity had showered, washed her face, brushed her hair, curled her hair, painted her nails, put on some light make up, and managed to pick out the perfect outfit that screamed casual but classy. She had also grabbed the cutest bathing suit she owned. (An adorable little red bikini that showed just the right amount of skin) By 9:25 she was fully ready and Caitlin was gushing over her, "You have to keep me updated. And as soon as you get back tell me all the details! I want I know everything girl!". Felicity let out a nervous chuckle, "Is it bad that I'm nervous? I mean I've spent the day with Oliver before, why do I feel so nervous Cait?". Caitlin pulled Felicity into a hug, "You have no reason to be nervous! You're gonna have a fantastic time in this date. Mark my words!". The two girls broke apart when the doorbell rang. Felicity turned to Caitlin and whispered, "He's here!". Caitlin nodded her head an pushed Felicity towards the door, "I know honey. Now you have to open the door". Felicity slowly nodded as she put her hand on the knob, here goes nothing

 _  
He was nervous. Which made no sense, because, duh, he was Oliver MF Queen. Billionaire playboy and bachelor of the century. So why did he fee so nervous about this date? What was so special about this particular date?_ His question was answered when she opened the door. She looked gorgeous to say the least. She wasn't even wearing anything fancy! She had on simple white ripped jeans with a cute little black blouse and a nice jacket. Her hair was down and wavy, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. So simple, and yet she looked so adorable. He looked her up and down, "You look really nice". Felicity blushed, "Thanks. You look really good too". Oliver smiled and looked into her house to see a head poking up above the kitchen counter, he looked over Felicity's shoulder and waved, "Hi Caitlin". Felicity whipped around just as Caitlin stood up and mumbled, "Hi Oliver". Oliver had a smug smile of his face, "Uh, why were you hiding?". Caitlin looked at Felicity, then back at Oliver, "I wasn't hiding. I was just looking for something! And hey, how do you know my name?". He had messed with Caitlin enough, now it was time to mess with Felicity, "Felicity has talked a lot about you". Felicity whipped back around and smacked Oliver on the chest, "Hey! I do not talk about her a lot!". Oliver laughed, "Yes you do. All the time". Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Felicity and started laughing too. Felicity's face was red, "that's it. We are leaving. Now!". Felicity pushed Oliver out the door but not before he called out, "Bye Caitlin!".

Once the door was shut and they had gotten to the end of her driveway Felicity put her head against Oliver's chest, "that was so embarrassing". Oliver shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry. It wasn't that bad". Felicity looked up at him and Oliver couldn't help but smile, "As much I'd love to stand here and look at your adorable pouty face, we have breakfast reservations. At the mention of breakfast Felicity seemed to perk up. Oliver opened the door to his Porsche for Felicity to get in and he started driving.

After about 30 minutes Felicity questioned, "Where are we going?". Oliver sighed, "You really want me to tell you?". Felicity shrugged, "I'm curious, but I won't force you to ruin your surprise if you don't want to". Oliver smiled as an idea popped into his head, "Okay new game. If you can guess where I'm taking you I'll tell you, otherwise you'll just have to wait and see". Felicity's eyes lit up, she loved challenges like these.

For a whole hour of driving she tried guessing, getting it wrong every time. Oliver's smile only got bigger as she kept guessing incorrectly. "I have no clue! I've guessed every place in Starling City we could possibly go to!". Oliver shrugged, "Then maybe stop guessing places in Starling". Felicity narrowed her eyes and looked out the window just in time to see the sign--

**Now entering: Coast City!**

Felicity turned back to Oliver with a look of pure disbelief on her face, "You're driving me all the way down to Coast City?". Oliver smiled as he continued driving, "They have this little cafe on the beach front, best French toast you'll ever eat. My parents used to take me there when I was little and I thought I could take you". Felicity bit her lip, "Oliver that is the sweetest thing ever". Oliver shrugged, "It's no big deal, it's only about an hour and half drive. I really don't mind". Felicity just smiled and looked out her window. Who knew Oliver Queen was such such a sweetheart?!

When they pulled up to the small cafe Felicity could see there was already a long line. She frowned, but as they got out of the car Oliver took he hand and guided her towards the front of the line. "Queen, party of two". The waitress looked down at her notebook and then back at Oliver, "of course! Right this was Mr. Queen". The waitress led them outside to a small table facing the ocean. Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair for her which made her laugh, "such a gentleman". Oliver just smiled, "I try". The waitress was still standing there, "is there anything I could get you at the moment Mr. Queen?". Oliver looked at the menu, "Could I get an orange juice and the French toast special?". The waitress smiled seductively "sounds good. I'll have that right out-" then he looked over at Felicity and practically glared, "-and I'm guessing you want something too?". Felicity was a bit taken back but decided to let it slide, "um, I'll have the same thing he's having". The waitress smiled sarcastically at Felicity before walking away. Felicity looked at Oliver, "I think someone was a bit jealous". Oliver had a guilty frown on his face, "I'm sorry. She shouldn't have talked to you like that". Felicity shrugged, "it's okay. I'd be jealous too if another girl was on a date with you". Oliver leaned forward and put his hand on top of Felicity's, "well luckily, there is no girl I'd rather go out with"

Once their food came Oliver didn't even touch his plate, he just stared at Felicity, waiting to see her first reaction to the food. As soon as she took a bite her eyes got wide, "Oh my god Oliver. This is amazing!". Oliver shook his head, "I knew you'd love it! Best French toast you've ever had or what?". Felicity nodded her head, "definitely. Without a doubt". Breakfast continued on smoothly after that. A steady conversation flowing and Oliver making Felicity laugh on more than one occasion. After they finished eating, Oliver paid and they walked hand in hand back to his car.

"The breakfast was amazing Oliver, thank you so much". Oliver looked down at her, "You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure. But! I will say that now that breakfasts is over we can have some real fun". Felicity raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?". Oliver smirked, time to change into that bathing suit you brought". Felicity laughed, "It's the middle of October! The water is going to be freezing cold!". Oliver looked at her, "Are you saying your to scared to go swimming". Felicity scoffed, "I'm not scared-", Oliver cut her off, "Because if your too scared to go swimming then I guess we can just drive back ho-". Felicity cut him off this time, "I'm not scared Oliver!". Oliver just smirked, "prove it". Felicity scoffed as she took her bathing suit and made her way to one of the dressing tents on the beach. Since the cafe was literally right on the beach, it wasn't a very long walk to the water. Once Felicity had changed into her swimsuit she walked back towards car, only to find that Oliver had already changed into his swim trunks... and he was very shirtless. Damn he looked really good shirtless, she thought to herself. He was looking at something in the distance and didn't notice her walk up, but when he did his mouth dropped as he looked her up and down several times. Felicity blushed and crossed her arms, "quit staring". Oliver just chuckled, "How the hell do you expect me not to stare when you where THAT". Felicity looked down, "There's nothing special about my swimsuit". Oliver raised an eyebrow, "It's a bikini. A very-", Oliver paused and looked at her again, "- revealing bikini". Felicity scoffed, "It is not that revealing! And stop staring!". Oliver just shook his head and smiled as they walked down to the water. Felicity stopped right before the tide, "Oliver I can't do it. It's just gonna be too cold". Oliver came up behind her, "maybe you just need a little push...", right then Oliver put one arm under her legs and one arm under her arms, effectively scooping her up. Felicity yelped, "Put me down!". Oliver had already walked halfway into the ocean, "as you wish". It was then that Felicity knew her mistake, "WAIT. DONT-". It was too late, Oliver had already dropped her. She jumped up and immediately wrapped her arms around her body. The water level was only at her waist, but she was still freezing. Oliver on the other hand couldn't stop laughing, "This isn't funny!". Oliver was still laughing but noticed her shivering and walked over to her, "come here". He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hand up and down her back in an attempt to warm her up. She melted into his embrace, "you're really hot". Oliver smiled, and Felicity mentally cursed herself, "Oh my god. My brain to mouth filter just doesn't even exist. I didn't mean it like your hot, I just meant your body temperature is at an increased level. I'm not trying to say that your not hot though, because let's be honest you are really hot it's just that I-", Oliver finally stopped her by taking a step back and putting two hands on her shoulders, "Fe-li-ci-ty. Just breathe for a second". Felicity nodded her head, "I'm sorry. I'm sure the rambling can get kind of annoying". Oliver shook his head, "You're rambling never gets annoying to me. Like I told you I think it's actually really cute". Felicity just smiled, "It also makes you look very kissable". Felicity looked up to see Oliver slowly leaning in. She started leaning up but at the very last second she turned her face and whispered in his ear, "too bad I don't kiss on first dates". She then turned out of his arms and walked away. With a hint of amusement in his voice he called after her, "That was cold Felicity". Felicity only shrugged, "no! This water is cold". Then she splashed Oliver right in the face. Oliver just stared at her but eventually broke into a huge grin, "so you wanna play that game huh?". Oliver proceeded to splash Felicity and she would splash him back. It was a full blown water war.

They did stuff like that all day. Splashing around in the water, and swimming in the waves. After a while they finally got out and laid on the sand. Preparing to watch the sun set over the horizon. Oliver was sitting up and Felicity was laying across his chest. The sun was halfway down when Felicity turned to look at Oliver, "today was really great Oliver". Oliver pulled her closer and Felicity snuggled up into his side. "Yeah. It was"

The drive home was peaceful and quiet. At one point Oliver put his hand on her knee and started moving up her leg. Felicity stopped him dead in his tracks and removed his hand from her thigh, "Hands to yourself Mr. Queen". Oliver gave her a playful frown, "You're no fun". Felicity just smiled and shook her head as Oliver continued to drive. Felicity was very different from other girls he had dated, and he liked that. Once they got to Felicity's house, Oliver walked her to the door. "Thank you again for today. This was an amazing first date". Oliver nodded and looked down at her lips, "I don't kiss on first dates Oliver". Oliver sighed, "I can respect that. So let's end our first date. Goodnight Felicity". Felicity smiled and stepped inside her house, "goodnight Oliver". Literally the second Felicity closed the door, she heard a loud knocking. She had a confused look on her face as she opened the door, "Oliver?". Oliver had a mischievous grin on his face, "Would you like to go out with me? Again?". Felicity chucked, "Yes. I think that would be great". Oliver held out his hand and Felicity quirked an eyebrow, "Oh you mean right now!?". Oliver didn't say anything, just continued to hold out his hand until Felicity hesitantly took it. He led her to the end of the driveway, "Oliver it's 9:30pm. where are we going?". Once they got to the end of the driveway Oliver pointed towards the sky, "We're going stargazing". Felicity looked up and admired the stars in the sky, leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder. After maybe five minutes, Oliver turned, grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. "Oliver! I'm so confused. What are you doing?". Oliver still had that mischievous grin, "It's getting late, don't you think Felicity?". Felicity was still perplexed, but she laughed anyway, "Oliver I just told you it was late". Oliver smiled, "You were right". Oliver's eyes darted down to her lips once more. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. It's not that she didn't want to kiss Oliver Queen, because she did. She really really did. But Felicity Smoak doesn't kiss on first dates. "Oliver how many times do I have to tell you-". Oliver smirked, "this isn't our first date, right?". Felicity thought for a second, technically their first date had ended when she walked in her house. So TECHNICALLY this was their second date. Felicity looked up at Oliver and shook her head, "That was very sneaky Mr. Queen". Oliver just smiled down at her, "So? What do you say?". Felicity stood up on her tip toes and crashed her lips on Oliver's. Oliver wasted no time in kissing her back. Felicity put her hands on his chest and gripped his shirt as Oliver threaded his hand through her salty ocean hair. After what seemed like an eternity they both pulled back, Felicity licked her lips and laughed, "Your lips are salty". Oliver raised an eyebrow, "That's not a bad thing! I mean, I'm sure my lips were salty too because we were just in the ocean. But that doesn't make it a bad kiss, I mean at least for me. I liked the kiss because you are a really good kisser. I don't know if I am, I'm probably not. Im sorry if I-". Oliver couldn't hear it anymore, he gently cupped her face with both his hands, "Fe-li-ci-ty. You have no reason to be nervous. You are a very good kisser". Felicity closed her eyes and nodded her head. Oliver softy kissed her forehead, he wished her goodnight and they smiled at each other one last time before she went in the house for good. As Oliver was driving away he realized that he learned something about Felicity Smoak today. She was a very insecure person. Oliver was determined to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you know by now, I chose to write the date super sweet and fluffy. Olicity had enough problems in their life, why not let them be happy in this story for once? Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it and please comment your thoughts and opinions down below :D 
> 
> (Sorry again that it took me so long to write) 
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more great Olicity content :) 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	7. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful where you kiss ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! I'm back from my hiatus! I just want to take a second to thank you all for being so patient with me and this story. My life has been super hectic as I've been trying to juggle school, and soccer, and work- just so many things. Although the waters seemed to have calmed and I'm back in the game this time! My three month hiatus has finally come to and end. I should be finishing this story up in 8 chapters (at the most) 
> 
> Now without further ado----

Bliss. Yup, that would totally be the word to describe it. Complete and utter bliss, that was all Felicity felt. After their date on Saturday, they met up again on Sunday. Then a main water pipe broke on campus so school was canceled. Since their was no school on Monday, Oliver dropped by and surprised her with donuts and coffee for breakfast. He eventually ended up staying the entire day and overnight. They had been watching movies and Felicity fell asleep first with her head resting against Oliver's chest. On Tuesday their was still no school. Oliver woke up before her, but the remote was on the other side of the couch, and he didn't have the heart to move her. She looked so peaceful resting against him. So he stayed still and watched whatever random thing popped up on the screen. When Felicity finally did wake up, Oliver kissed the top of her head, "good morning". Felicity just smiled up at him still half asleep and mumbled, "morning". After that she just nuzzled herself deeper into his abdomen. Oliver shook his head and laughed and used this opportunity to reach across Felicity and grab the remote. Although upon doing so his fingers gently brushed across her stomach. She jolted upright and yelped. Oliver looked at her with wide eyes as he poked her stomach again, eliciting a laugh from Felicity, "Oh my god you're ticklish!". Felicity jumped up and ran around the couch. Oliver got up and went after her. Oliver ended up at one end of the couch with Felicity trapped at the opposite end. 

"I am going to catch you, Felicity. You know that right?". Felicity shook her head violently, "No you're not. You'll never catch me!", Felicity went to run around the couch but Oliver was already after her. Just as Felicity thought she was in the clear, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Oliver pulled her onto the couch and jumped on top of her. His knees were resting on each side of her, effectively trapping Felicity between his legs. Oliver grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, "Looks like I caught you". Felicity sighed, "okay okay. You caught me, now let me go". Oliver shook his head, "no. I think I'm gonna tickle you first". She was glaring, "Don't. You. Dare". He didn't listen, and the second he started tickling her she started laughing uncontrollably. He loved hearing her laugh, it we so cute and he was sure he would never get tired of hearing it. Felicity was laughing so hard she could barely talk, "Oliver!". He finally stopped and let her sit up. As soon as Felicity caught her breath she punched him in the arm, "ow". Felicity scoffed, "That's for torturing me". Oliver laughed and pulled her into his side, holding her close. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against him, "I'm still mad at you". Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled, "yeah, I can tell". 

They spent the day together again, just talking and doing different things. Oliver was really having a fun time with Felicity. She was so easy going and he felt no pressure to be someone he wasn't when he was with her. Everything just came so easy, almost too easy. Oliver begged her to let him stay the night again but Felicity put her foot down. "Oliver no, your mom is probably wondering where you are and we most likely have school tomorrow". Oliver shook his head, "For your information my mother thinks I've been at Tommy's this entire time and so what if we have school tomorrow? I have spare clothes in my locker. See, everything is taken care of". Felicity didn't say anything, she just shook her head 'no'. Oliver smirked and took a step closer, would you change your mind if I did this?". Felicity was about to protest when Oliver leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. For a second she melted into the kiss, but then reality hit her and she snapped out of it. She quickly pulled back, "No no no. You can't do that, you can't just kiss me and try to trick me with your magical lips". At that Felicity's face scrunched up and Oliver smirked, "Magical lips huh?". Felicity groaned, "I will see you tomorrow Oliver". Oliver gave her a fake pouty face but eventually conceded, "Fine fine. You win, I'll go home. But I do have one question?", Felicity raised an eyebrow, "Where are your parents?". Felicity frowned, "My dad left when I was seven and I haven't seen him since. My mom is visiting my aunt in Vegas, she should be back next week". Oliver looked at her, "Are you gonna be okay here alone?". Felicity smiled, "I'm fine Oliver, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow", she kissed him on the cheek as he (reluctantly) left. 

The next day:  
Felicity was right, the broken water pipe was fixed and school was once again in session. She got dressed and went to school as per usual, everything was good. Felicity was sitting at a table outside with Caitlin eating lunch like everyday. "I just don't know what he's waiting for?". Felicity sighed, Caitlin has been waiting for Barry to ask her out for weeks but it's never happened. "He's probably just nervous. Maybe you should be the one to ask him out". Caitlin scoffed, "the guy is supposed to ask the girl out Felicity, not the other way around". Felicity rolled her eyes, "It's 2018 Cait, anyone can ask anyone out if they want to". Caitlin was about to respond but instead she just got this stupid smile on her face. Felicity was confused, "What?". Just then Felicity felt two arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss on the top of her head. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "Oliver!". He smiled as he sat down next to her and she leaned into him. Caitlin chuckled, "I think that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in guys in chem". 

Felicity got up and threw the rest of her salad away. Oliver held out his hand and Felicity gladly took it as they started walking down the hall. "So what made you want to come find me?". Oliver shrugged, "Can't I just want to eat lunch with my girlfriend?". Felicity froze. They had been hanging out a lot, but they never talked about labels. "I'm your girlfriend?". Oliver turned his head in her direction, "Well yeah. Aren't you?". Felicity nodded her head, "I guess. We never actually talked about it, I didn't know if you wanted to be real or not". Oliver gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You're not just some fling Felicity, I want to be real with you. I hope you know that". Felicity smiled brightly, "I do now". Oliver smirked at her, "In fact, I'm gonna show you just how real my feeling are". He kissed her and she immediately pulled back, "Oliver. We're at school, there's a rule against PDA". Oliver frowned and looked around. He quickly pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door, "Can't get us in trouble if they can't see us right?". She was about to protest again when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. She should've pulled away, she knows that, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was fun for a while until she heard someone clear their throat...

Felicity pulled away in a flash and gasped. She stared at the teacher petrified, Oliver just closed his eyes and sighed, looking more annoyed than remorseful. "You two, come with me. Now". Felicity immediately gathered her things and followed the teacher out the door, Oliver wasn't too far behind her. 

Once in the principals office, the two couldn't be more opposite. Felicity was sitting in the chair rigid, her back was straight and her hands crossed in front of her. While Oliver was slumped back in his chair with his head leaning back, he looked like he couldn't care less. Mr. Smith sat down at his desk, across from them and sighed, "You two are aware that PDA is not allowed on this campus?". Felicity answered immediately, "yes sir". Mr. Smith shook his head, "We tolerate a lot. We don't say anything if you want to hold hands down the hall, or hug each other in the morning, that's fine, but a full on make out session in the science lab is completely unacceptable". This time it was Oliver who started to protest, "It really wasn't that big of a deal. All we- Ow!". As Oliver was talking Felicity not to gently stepped on his foot and shot him a look that could kill, "I can assure you Mr. Smith, an incident like this will never happen again". Mr Smith nodded, "I believe you miss Smoak. Although, if I ever catch either of you two doing anything like this again, there will be major consequences". Oliver and Felicity nodded their heads. "You two are excused". They were almost out the door when he called out, "Actually Miss Smoak, could I talk to you privately for a moment?" Felicity swallowed hard and turned around. Oliver stayed at the door until Mr. Smith spoke, "You can go Mr. Queen", Oliver stood their for a moment before hesitantly leaving the office.

Oliver was standing right outside the door trying to hear anything they were saying. He had 100 questions running through his mind: why did Felicity get called back but not him? Is she going to be in trouble? Oliver only stopped pacing when Felicity came out five minutes later. She had glistening eyes, it was obvious she was fighting tears. She tried to walk right past him but he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him, "Are you okay? Why did he call you back?". Felicity just shook her head so Oliver continued, "Felicity you don't have to worry. I've been caught a hundred times, your not gonna get in trouble". That was it. That's what made her snap, "You don't get it! You never will!". Oliver was a little taken back, "get what?". Felicity scoffed, "I'm on a scholarship Oliver, a full scholarship. The ten thousand dollar a year tuition every other student pays, I don't. Did you really think me, a girl who lives in a two bedroom apartment in the glades could afford to go to school here? Well I can't, which means the school is literally losing tens of thousands of dollars by having me go here. It doesn't matter that I've been a model student for two years! They're going to jump at the first chance to kick me out!". Felicity was almost crying now, Oliver gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Felicity just breathe". Felicity shook her head, "I'm on probation Oliver. This is the first bad thing I've ever done and I'm on probation for it. I had to beg him to not put this on my record". Oliver felt horrible, "Felicity, I am so sorry". She started to walk away, "I have to go to class. I'll be at your house by 3:00pm to tutor you", and with that she disappeared. 

If Felicity was anything, she was punctual. It was exactly 3:00pm when Oliver heard the doorbell ring. She didn't greet him like normal, she just didn't have that bubbly personality Oliver had come to like so much. At the end of their -very boring- tutoring session Felicity packed up her things and tried to rush out the door. "Felicity wait!". She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard him call out, she slowly turned around, "what do you want Oliver?". Oliver frowned, "You know what I want Felicity". She gritted her teeth, “I don’t want to talk”. Usually now is when Oliver would get mad, turn it on the other person, let them storm off angry and upset, but this wasn’t any ordinary person. This was felicity Smoak. “I know you don’t want to talk right now, but i think this is important! I think that if we just talk about it-”, she cut him off, “You really think that if we just talk then this whole thing is gonna blow over? Do you actually understand the severity of my situation?”. Oliver sighed, “I do. You got in trouble and it's freaking you out, I understand”. She scoffed, “it’s not just that Oliver. I am on probation. Probation on a scholarship no less! That means if i’m absent or late or have a missing assignment, even if my GPA falls below anything other than a 4.0, then im screwed! They will revoke my scholarship and I'll be transferred to another school. Transfer kids don’t get into Ivy League schools Oliver!”. She was using her loud voice and Oliver was terrified to say the least. She had gotten right up in his face the more she talked, well as close as she could because of their enormous height difference. He just looked down at her and swallowed. He really had no idea what he was supposed to say, "I don't want you to go to another school". After he said that her expression seemed to soften. She took a deep breath and playfully poked his chest, "lucky for you I don't want to go to another school either. But as long as I'm on probation so are you". Oliver raised his eyebrows, "what does that mean?". She smirked, "well, as long as I'm on probation at school, your on probation with me". Oliver was still confused, "so your not breaking up with me?". Felicity's face got serious, "What? No of course not. I mean, if I'm being honest it was kind of my fault too". Felicity bit her lip, "I guess I was mad at myself for not being more clear and I kind of took it out on you, and for that… I'm sorry". Oliver smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "I shouldn't have taken you into that science lab to begin with. I really am sorry you got in trouble Felicity". She put her arms around his neck, "I forgive you, but no more PDA at school. Got it?". Oliver shook nodded, "Absolutely". Felicity smiled, "the good thing is, we're not at school right now". She licked her lips before kissing him and he kissed her right back. Being totally platonic at school was going to be very hard for Oliver, but if it meant he got to kiss her like this in private, he was happy to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I tried to make it long since I made you wait so long for it! I seriously hoped you liked it and I plan to release a new chapter soon! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my other stories too!
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more great Olicity content :)
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_  
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


	8. Fútbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakthrough in Oliver’s grades and Felicity’s first ever soccer game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short, but it is also pure silly fluff.

She honestly didn't even have a chance to step in the door before he ambushed her. The second she opened the door he had his arms around her waist spinning her in the air, telling her how amazing she was. Felicity was both happy and confused, "What is going on with you?". He didn't say anything, he just handed her the paper he had been holding. 

•••  
November Progress Report   
Oliver Queen- 12

English: 66% (D+)   
Weight Training: 100% (A+)   
World History: 70% (C-)   
Study Hall: N/A   
Calculus: 58% (F)   
Chemistry: 60% (D-)

Principals note:   
I'm very impressed with your progress Mr. Queen. Keep up the good work and you'll be passing all your classes in no time.   
•••

Felicity was ecstatic, "Oliver! Oh my god you're passing english and chemistry!" She jumped into his arms again and hugged him tight, "I'm so proud of you". He wrapped his arms around her, "It's all thanks to you. I really can't imagine where I would be without you Felicity". She smiled up at him, "we need to celebrate! Frozen yogurt, my treat". Oliver smiled, "You really don't have to Felicity". His protests were futile though, they were already halfway to the car. 

As they were enjoying their frozen treats, Oliver announced some other news to her, “I heard a rumor that Mrs. Grimaldi was going to give a pop quiz tomorrow, if I get a good score, I could raise my calculus grade up to 60%”. Felicity gasped, “Then you would be passing all your classes!”. Oliver nodded his head, “that’s exactly what I was thinking”. They stayed talking until the owner kicked them out. Oliver drove Felicity to her apartment before kissing her goodnight. 

Tuesday November 15 (the next day)~  
Once school ended Felicity decided she would go back to Oliver's place and spend time with him. Usually she hung out with Caitlin on Tuesday's, but Barry had finally asked Caitlin out and they were going on a date today. Felicity was laying across Oliver, watching a movie when he suddenly shifted and turned to her, "Hey, how would you feel about coming to one of my games?". Felicity smiled brightly, "I would love to. You have one this Friday right?". Oliver grinned, "Yeah, our playoff game is this Friday. It would mean a lot if you came". Felicity kissed his cheek, "Then of course I'll be there". Oliver smirked at her, "Yunno, Starling high has a tradition, usually our girlfriends wear our jerseys to school, and then we wear them on the field. Would you want to wear mine?". Felicity had the biggest smile on her face, "Oliver! Of course!". He didn't say anything, he just kissed her and relished in the feeling of being happy. 

~

It was Friday and Felicity severely underestimated how big Oliver's jersey was. It was basically a dress on her 5'5 small body. So, she tucked the jersey into her denim skirt, tied her hair up in a ponytail, put her glasses on and laced up her Converse before grabbing her bag and heading to school. When she got to school she saw a few other girls wearing jerseys, Kara Danvers was wearing Mon-els jersey and Iris West was wearing Eddies jersey. The second she spotted Oliver she ran over to him. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, he took her hand and spun her around, "That jersey looks amazing on you Felicity". She bit her lip, "I actually really like wearing it. It makes me feel more connected to you". She leaned into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. "I have to head to class but I will see you at lunch okay?". She nodded her head as he walked away. She was smiling as she too walked to her own class. Although, Felicity stopped dead in her tracks when she heard them- 

"Oh my god! I guess the rumors are true!" 

"There's no way Oliver Queen is dating her!" 

"She is so not his type” 

Felicity just shook her head as she speed walked around the corner. She tried to ignore them, because nothing and nobody was going to ruin this day. Except she rounded the corner a little too fast and crashed right into someone. Both Felicity and the girl she ran into fell to the ground, “oh my god, I’m so sorry”

The other girl stood up first before reaching a hand out to Felicity to help her up, “No worries. I’m Sara by the way”. Felicity gulped, “Sara Lance?”. Sara smirked, “The one and only”. Felicity chuckled as she put her backpack back on. Sara looked her up and down, “Ahh, so you’re the girl everyone is talking about?”. Felicity’s eyes darted to Sara, “What do you mean? People don’t talk about me, people never talk abounds t me. I’m a nobody”. Sara shook her head, “is it true you’re dating Oliver Queen?”. Felicity raises her eyebrows, “Yes? But what has that got to do with anything?”. Sara chuckled, “Well let me put it simply: every girl in school wants to date him. But they can’t, because you’re dating him. That makes people talk about you, a lot. Plus that jersey you’re wearing is causing some girls... jealous side, to come out”. Felicity looked at her shirt than back at Sara, but she didn’t say anything. Sara shrugged, “I’d be pretty jealous too, but I’m more into girls. If you ever decide you are too, come find me”. Sara winked at Felicity before walking away. Felicity practically choked at what Sara said. She eventually brushed it off and head to class, like she said, nothing was going to ruin this day. 

There were four people at her lunch table, Oliver was sitting next to her, Caitlin was sitting across from her, and Barry was sitting next to Caitlin. The four friends enjoyed a nice lunch, but Felicity had a really hard time ignoring the glares girls from other tables were giving her. Every time she would catch a girl staring at her she would lean closer to Oliver or touch him in some sort of way. Oliver didn’t seem to notice, or if he did notice he didn’t complain. The lunch bell rang and all four students departed to their intended classes. Their separation was short lived as they met again for their last class of the day, chemistry. That class felt like it dragged out forever, but the bell eventually did ring. Felicity hugged Caitlin goodbye before Oliver drove her back to the mansion. 

They did a little bit of studying before they drove back to school for the game. Oliver was giving her the complete rundown for the night, “So my jersey number is one. You just have to look for me on the field and once you find me you won’t miss me”. Felicity nodded her head firmly, “Number one. Can’t miss you. Got it”

Oliver parked the car and jogged off towards the field, “I’ll see you after the game!”. Felicity waved after him and went to find her seat on the bleachers. She chose a place close to the field, luckily she was near Kara, so she wasn’t completely alone. Right before the game started something dawned on Felicity, she knew virtually nothing about soccer. She was totally clueless when it came to sports and soccer was no exception. She shrugged to herself, this would have to be her first soccer game. 

The whistle blew and Kara was able to spot Mon-el immediately. He was at the tip of the half circle thing, but where was Oliver? She scanned the whole field until she saw him, he was all the way in the back, near the goal. Just then a player from the other team took off running for the goal. He was almost there but just as he was about to kick the ball, Oliver ran out and threw himself at the mans feet, taking him out. Felicity gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

Was Oliver hurt??

To her surprise, Oliver was fine. He stood right up and started playing again. She breathed out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as another player kicked the ball straight at Oliver, and he once again dove in front of it. Felicity was horrified. Oliver had been throwing himself on the ground, diving at players feet, getting in front of the ball and making saves the entire game. How was her boyfriend not bruised from head to toe 24/7??? 

When the game was over Felicity went to stand near Oliver’s car to wait for him. She was pacing back and forth when he finally came jogging to her, “Hey! So what did you think of the game?”. She ran into his arms and hugged him. The second she pulled apart she started looking him over, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”. Oliver stared at her, “why would I be hurt?”. She huffed; “Well I-I saw that one guy crash into you and then another, and you kept throwing yourself in front of the ball an this one guy, it looked like he kicked you and-“, he put his hands on her shoulders. “Fe-li-ci-ty. I am fine. I’ma goalkeeper, I’m supposed to do all that stuff”. Felicity was still skeptical, “So, you do stuff like that every game?”. Oliver chucked, “Yes. I do stuff like that at every game. I promise I’m not hurt, I’m pretty used to it by now”. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, “thank god”. Oliver laughed as he hugged her again. 

Oliver’s progress report came in on Saturday morning and be eagerly called Felicity to inform her that he was now, officially, passing all of his classes. They still had a lot of work to do though. Oliver didn’t have F’s but he did have D’s. Although, he didn’t feel nervous or stressed, he knew Felicity stay patiently by his side every step of the way.


	9. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on thanksgiving but didn’t finish it in time. 
> 
> Oh wel :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

They were at Felicity’s house that day. 

“So, what does thanksgiving look like in the Queen household?” 

Oliver shrugged, “Thea will probably wake me up super early, then I’ll help her steal a piece of pie from the kitchen. The staff will finish cooking around 5:30. My mom and dad will probably start dinner around 6:00 and that’s about it”.

Felicity smiled before Oliver continued, “it’s just you and your mom for thanksgiving right?”. Felicity frowned, “not exactly. The casino pays triple to employees who work on holidays, so it’ll be just me at home. I’ll probably just order some Chinese food and go see a movie or something”.

Oliver shook his head, “no way, nobody should be alone on thanksgiving”. Felicity shrugged, “She works every year, so I’m used to it by now. I promise I’ll be fine Oliver”. He still shook his head, “You being alone on thanksgiving is totally not happening”. Oliver took out his phone and put it to his ear. Felicity didn’t know what he meant by that, “Oliver what are you doing?” 

“Hey mom, is it okay if I bring someone over on thanksgiving?” 

Felicity shook her head and reached for his phone, “Oliver, no, no, no, no, no-“. He was too tall and the phone was way out of reach, despite Felicity jumping as high as she could for it. 

“You actually know her already, is that a yes?”. Oliver paused before grinning, “awesome. Thanks mom”

Oliver hung up the phone and Felicity sighed in defeat, “I really wish you hadn’t have done that”. Oliver looked at her puzzled, “You really want to spend thanksgiving alone?”. Felicity put her hands in the air, “Yes! Well, no. Actually I don’t know. It’s just that your mom kind of, uh, she kind of scares me”. Oliver through his head back and laughed as Felicity playfully hit his chest, “It’s not funny!”. Oliver shook his head, “It’s hilarious”. Felicity made a fake pouty face at Oliver. He sighed, “I promise I won’t leave your side the whole night. Wherever you go, I’ll go. Now will you come to my house for dinner?”. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Do I really have a choice?”. Oliver smirked, “Nope”. She rolled her eyes as he bent down to kiss her. 

It was thanksgiving and Oliver was coming to pick her up in 10 minutes. She had decided to leave her hair down today. She also put on an adorable light pink dress. She was all ready by the time Oliver rang the doorbell. As soon as she opened it Oliver looked up and down, “You look beautiful Felicity”. She smiled shyly, “are you sure? Because I didn’t want to under dress but I also didn’t want to over dress either. I’m not entirely sure how formal your dinner is going to be. I thought this would look nice but I didn’t do anything with my hair, and I didn’t put my contacts in. Maybe I should-“. He used both his hands to gently cup her face, “Fe-li-ci-ty. You look absolutely perfect”. She bit her lip and whispered, “thank you”. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand as he walked her to his car. 

They had just arrived at the mansion. They were walking hand in hand towards the door, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this”. Oliver laughed, “It’ll be fine I promise and plus, you’ll get to see Thea”. Felicity smiled, “That’s only thing I’m looking forward to”. Oliver scoffed, “Hey!”. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, “and you too of course”. He rolled his eyes and opened the door, “Mom, I’m back!”. Felicity gripped his hand a little tighter when Moira walked in the room, “you remember Felicity, right mom?”. Moira looked between Felicity and Oliver, “Yes of course, but dear, why did you want to bring your tutor to dinner?”. Oliver frowned, “Because she’s not just my tutor, Felicity is my girlfriend”. Felicity smiled brightly at Oliver. Moira sighed, “I thought you were dating Laurel? She always seemed a little more your style, you two were such a good fit”. Felicity’s bright smile disappeared as Oliver jumped to her defense, “Mom! I am not dating Laurel and I haven’t been dating Laurel for months now. There’s no better person for me than Felicity. Now if you excuse us we’re going to go find dad”. 

Oliver pulled her out of the living room and into the hallway, “I’m so sorry about my mother and about what she said”. Felicity shrugged and tried to step away but Oliver got in front of her. Felicity’s back was up against the wall and Oliver was standing directly in front of her. Oliver put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up, his voice was soft, “forget what she said about Laurel, there is no better girl for me than you Felicity Smoak”. All of Felicity’s worries washed away and she smirked, “I know”. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands encircled her waist as their lips met. They had been kissing for who knows how long when someone cleared their throat. Felicity pulled away from Oliver immediately. 

The man who had just cleared his throat took a sip of the scotch he was holding and smirked, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” 

Oliver chuckled and put his arm around Felicity, “Dad, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend. Felicity, this is my dad”. Felicity blushed and shook his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen”. Robert smiled back at her, “The pleasure is all mine Ms. Smoak, and please, call me Robert”. She smiled, “I’ll call you Robert if you call me Felicity?”. Robert raised his eyebrow, “It seems we’re at a stalemate Ms Smoak”. Felicity smirked, “It would seem we are Mr. Queen”. Robert laughed before turning to Oliver, “I like her”. 

Felicity was beaming as Robert walked out of the hallway. Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead, “See? My dad already likes you. Now come on, let’s go find Thea” 

Thea was sitting on Moira’s lap when they entered the living room. The second Thea saw Felicity she jumped off of Moira and ran to her, “Felicity!”. Felicity knelt down just in time for Thea to throw herself into felicity’s arms, “Hey there sweetheart. How are you?”. Thea smiled brightly at Felicity, “I’m doing great! I was so happy when Ollie told me you were coming over! Will you sit next to me at dinner?”. Moira stood up from the couch, “Thea usually sits next to Oliver at the dinner table”. Oliver glared at his mother, “That’s okay. I’ll sit on one side of Felicity and Thea can sit on the other. There problem solved, right mom?”. Moira gave Oliver a cold look, “It would seem so, wouldn’t it”. She left the room as Thea pulled Felicity over to the hand turkey she was drawing. Oliver watched his two favorite girls play together with a smile on his face.

They were all crouching in front of the coffee table watching Thea color in her coloring book when Raisa called out, “Dinner is ready Mr Oliver”. Thea stood up and bolted to the dining room. Oliver held out his hand and Felicity took it. He led her to the dining room where Thea and his parents were all seated and ready. 

Dinner was going fine, conversation was flowing nicely and Felicity chose to keep quite for most of it. Offering silent laughs and polite nods as needed. Halfway through dinner Moira turned the conversation on Felicity, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you choosing to dine with us tonight instead of your family?”. Felicity tried to keep her answer short and simple, “Well my father left when I was young and my mother has to work tonight”. Moira stiffly chuckled, “might I ask what job your mother has that makes her work on holidays?”. Felicity swallowed, “She’s a cocktail waitress at Star Casinos”. Moira raised her eyebrows and scoffed, thankfully Robert spoke up, “A fine occupation if I do say so myself. What field of employment are you looking into Ms Smoak?”. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief and Oliver put a comforting hand on her knee, “Technology and cyber security are what I’m currently looking into”. Robert smiled, “How fascinating. I suppose you’re looking at Columbia University then?”. Felicity shook her head, “M.I.T. Actually, I’ve been applying for early admission, so it’s a possibility I could graduate with Oliver this year”. Oliver put his fork down, “Felicity is a genius. She is already on track to graduate with honors this year. There is no doubt in my mind she won’t”. Felicity heart melted, she had the best boyfriend ever. Dinner continued on smoothly the rest of the night. Besides a few side glances from Moira, the night was extremely enjoyable. After dinner they had dessert and Felicity laughed at the way Theas eyes doubled in size when Raisa brought out the chocolate pie. 

The night started settling down and Thea had already gone to bed. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand, “Come here, I want to show you something”. 

Oliver took her to the back of the mansion and out a pair of French doors that led straight into the garden. Felicity took in the sight around her; roses, tulips, lilies, daisies, sunflowers, every other flower you could imagine was in full bloom, “Oh Oliver. It’s gorgeous out here”. 

He pulled her deeper into the garden, “Look up”. Felicity tilted her head towards the sky and gasped. There were bright stars all across the sky as far as she could see. “There’s no extra city light around, so the stars shine extra bright out here”. Felicity rested her head against Oliver’s shoulder and stared up at the stars in wonder. Oliver wasn’t looking at the stars though, he was watching her. 

What they didn’t know was that Moira and Robert were silently observing them from the back of the garden. “I don’t understand it Robert. Oliver looks at that girl like she’s his whole world”. Robert chuckled, “That’s because she is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts down below!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! I hope you guys are interested and I will release chapter two VERY soon. Please comment what you thought about this chapter. I love feedback and hearing your opinions :) Until next time ❤️
> 
> Also please make sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter for more awesome Olicity content! 
> 
> Instagram: @all_things_olicity_   
> Twitter: @ATOlicity


End file.
